


Kiss

by Wackybutton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackybutton/pseuds/Wackybutton
Summary: Sirius really wants a date





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot occurred because the scene played out in my head when I heard the song after reading too much Wolfstar fic (is that a thing?) And it pleased me so much I had to make it physical so others could enjoy it too! If you do enjoy it, please comment. This is the first fanfic I've ever shared!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: characters obviously belong to the talented Ms J.K. and the lyrics belong to Prince

Remus Lupin sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. It was his favourite place within the castle (and being a prefect he felt that he really did know the whole castle). He enjoyed staring into the flames, losing himself. But right now he stared in disbelief at the face in front of his.

“Sirius Black, did you really just ask me out on a date? Again?”

With a lazy grin, Sirius nodded, his grey eyes sparkling in glee.

“And what, may I ask, makes you think that I would say yes this time, when I’ve said no every other time?” enquired the lanky boy, shuffling uncomfortably away from the delight in the dark haired boy’s eyes.

“Ah, now,” said Sirius, running a hand through his wavy black hair, and waggling his eyebrows suggestively, “I know you like me Remus, don’t try to deny it. Even Evan’s has noticed you watching me all the time.”

Stiffening slightly, Remus turns away, looking at the flames, flickering in the fireplace. His eyes take on a far away look, and he sighs softly. It isn’t as if Sirius is wrong… Ever since his friends had discovered he was a werewolf he’d found himself growing closer to them, and the care Sirius took of him, the way he protected him, supported him, made it easy for that closeness to turn into something more. Add in the way the boy looked, all pale skin with dark contrasts and the way his eyes stood out because of the eyeliner he used and, Merlin, Remus thought, it’s a wonder that every student in the school doesn’t want him. On second thoughts, most of them did. And that, he realised, brought him right back to the reasons he turned Sirius down over and over again.

Sirius watches Remus’ face soften, before hardening again as he steels himself for what he feels he has to do. For a moment, when he’d seen the slight smile creep onto the other boy’s freckled face Sirius had thought that he’d finally gotten through to the werewolf but that hope was swiftly dashed and he braced himself to listen to the same excuses he got every time.

“Pads,” Remus said softly, “We’ve been through this. This…” he gestured to them both with a scarred hand, “wouldn’t work. There’s too many problems.”

Fighting his rising temper, Sirius bites on his tongue, giving himself a reminder that he doesn’t want to argue. He loves his Moony, getting angry wouldn’t help. Eventually he manages to bark out, “Give me just one.”

“I can give you several,” Remus holds up his fingers, counting them off as he goes. “Firstly, you’re beautiful and confident, and I’m, well, me. I’m scarred and too tall and my hair’s this dull brown.” Sirius tuts, but before he can interrupt Remus continues, “Secondly, my family is poor. Your family owns half of bloody England. Thirdly, talking of families, I’m half Muggle, so your pureblood family would have a fit. And finally, as if all that wasn’t enough, in case you had forgotten, I’m a bloody werewolf!” As he says this last, Remus throws his hands into the air.

“Finished?” Sirius asks. “Sure you don’t want to point out that I’m a Scorpio and you’re a Pisces and so we’re destined to be opposites?” Shaking his head and sighing dramatically, Sirius heads upstairs to the dormitory leaving Lupin sat on the sofa with his thoughts.

Just as Remus is beginning to calm down, and thinking about starting his Ancient Runes essay a giggle from behind him catches his attention. Turning around he sees Sirius stood at the bottom of the stairs to the dorms, wearing more make up than he’d ever known him to wear before and gods did it make him look good Remus thought. His lips, always perfectly pouted, had been tinted red making them look like he’d just had a good snogging session with somebody and leaving Remus imagining that it was he who had left them that way. The kohl around his eyes made the grey of his irises look even lighter, like ice but with a warmth there that ice could never have. So entranced was he by Sirius it was only when he heard muttering that he looked behind the petite boy. Standing on the step above him were Peter and James. Peter looked incredibly uncomfortable to be there, but James was grinning as if this was the best thing that could possibly be happening. Clapping Sirius on the shoulder, Remus could see him mouth “Go on then Padfoot”. Remus looked around, slightly bemused. But then he heard a voice start up

_“You don't have to be beautiful  
To turn me on”_

Remus glared at Sirius as realisation dawned. Undeterred, the rest of the Marauders took a step forward, in a move that Remus realised must have been choreographed.

 

_“I just need your body, baby_  
_From dusk till dawn_  
_You don't need experience_  
_To turn me out_  
_You just leave it all up to me_  
_I'll show you what it's all about_ ”

By this point the group had reached the sofas and Remus could feel the heat rising through his face. Everybody in the common room had stopped to look their way. Even the sixth and seventh years! Gyrating wildly, Sirius moves until he is stood immediately before Remus.

_“You don't have to be rich to be my boy_  
_You don't have to be cool to rule my world_  
_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with”_

“If I agree to go out with you, will you stop this right now?” asks Remus desperately.

Still singing, Sirius gives a small nod.

In a quiet voice Remus says, “I will go on a date with you Sirius Black.” just as Sirius sings  
_“I just want your extra time and your...”_

Giving him a smile that Remus thinks might break his heart, Sirius leans in and kisses the taller boy lightly on the lips. With a content look on his face he sprawls on to the sofa, laying his head in Remus’ lap. “So Moony, where are we going to go?”


End file.
